Autumn Bite
by 6Mad6Hatter6
Summary: Three boys with magical friends.. What could possibly go wrong? Sorry, suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey guys, come on!!" Kimi yelled to her two best friends as they lagged a few feet behind. "Well if you'd slow down we'd be able to keep up, now wouldn't we!" Vick shouted in frustration. The other girl walked along laughing lightly as Vick and Kimi argued playfully back and forth._

_The three friends continued to hike through the slightly damp forest until a sunny little clearing came into view._

_"OK time for a break" Kimi said as she spread out an orange and black, checkered blanket and laid down taking up all the room. The other girls agreed and dropped their backpacks pushing Kimi out of the way to sit down._

_"What's wrong Sky you've barely said anything since we started this hike" Kimi questioned as she stared at her friend concern coating her words._

_"It's nothing..." Sky replied, her storm grey eyes wondering the clearing. "It's not nothing, so tell us" Vick demanded. Skylar sighed as she moved her gaze to the now gloomy, cloud-covered sky._

_"My parents were telling me an old legend last week," she began knowing she wasn't getting out of not telling them, "It was about an old Victorian mansion out here in the forest. A group of kids were curious so they went and found it and decided to go in and check it out, but they supposedly never came back out. When the police came to look for them all they found were puddles of blood for each kid except two, sixteen year-old twins. They were never found." She looked up at her friends when she finished seeing excitement in their eyes. Sky smirked knowing exactly what they were thinking and quickly picked up the stuff and headed off into the direction this mysterious house was supposed to be in, her two friends following at her heals._

_After an hour of climbing hills, walking through bushes and tripping over tree roots they finally made it to their destination._

_"It's beautiful..." Skylar whispered as she slowly took in every little detail of the old house. It was an old Victorian style mansion just as the legend stated, painted an off-white with a black trim and shutters. Off to the side Kimi noticed a huge garden with just about every flower imaginable. They walked in through an arch full of Ivey and started to explore. The three friends were amazed. There was Amaryllises, Belladonnas, Cyclamens, Day Lilies, Easter Lilies, Forget-Me-Knots, Gingers, Hollyhocks, Irises, Jonquils, Lotuses, Moonflowers, Narcissuses, Oxalises, Phloxes, Queen Anne's Laces, Roses, Snapdragons, Tuberoses, Verbenas, Yuccas, Zinnias, there was even a little pond full of Water Lilies, it was absolutely amazing. Vick walked over and picked a beautiful yellow Lily while Kimi went and picked a pretty Violet and Sky picked the gorgeous and unique black Rose. They gently put there flowers away when a sudden chill ran through the air. Raindrops started to fall as the wind ran its cool autumn fingers through the trees._

_"Was it supposed to rain today?" Kimi asked her friends as she stared at the quickly darkening sky in confusion. Lightning struck a few feet from the girls causing them to jump and run towards the only source of protecting within a mile radios as it started to pour, the mansion._

_"Help me!" Sky shouted as she rammed the wooden door as hard as she could with her shoulder to try and get it to open. The other two came to help, but when they all tried together the door swung open sending them all toppling to the floor, one on top of the other._

_"Get off me" Skylar groaned as she tried to push her friends off of her to get up. When they all finally got up dusting themselves off they looked up and their jaws immediately dropped._

_The inside was gorgeous, it had a dark grey double staircase leading up to the second floor, and the floor in the entry was black granite with a blood red carpet in the entryway and in front of both sides of the stairs. The walls were painted a soft grey and filled with portrait after portrait of different people and places. The most amazing thing though, was the ceiling. Painted with the most exquisite detail was a cross, and each part of the cross was accompanied by a different design, each one being just as beautiful as the last._

_"Did you hear that?" Kimi questioned her crystal blue eyes widening with fright. The three girls looked around cautious and intent, and then they heard it…light breathing, barley noticeable. Three pairs of eyes darted to the top of the staircase only to see something even more beautiful and gorgeous than the mansion its self. A boy about seventeen stood at the top of the staircase staring back at them with dark chocolate brown eyes. He had messy platinum blonde hair and he stood confidently at about six foot. His pale skin seemed to glow in the dimness of the room._

_"Welcome to our home" he said his voice as rich and smooth as chocolate. "What do you mean _**_our_**_ home?" Vick questioned. The beautiful young man didn't even have to answer because within moments of the words leaving her lips three more people had joined him, each one as beautiful as the last. The first one was a man who couldn't have been any older than twenty-five with shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes filled with wisdom and knowledge. The last two were twins, a girl and a boy. The girl had golden blonde hair that flowed down to her waist with pale, blue eyes while the boy had blonde hair cropped short with exotic violet eyes. As Skylar studied the twins more closely she realized that the legend wasn't much of a legend after all because standing in front of her and her friends were the sixteen year old twins that disappeared more than twenty years ago._

_It was completely silent as the three girls studied the mysterious god like creatures before them. When in the blink of an eye they stood directly in front of the three frightened teens. After several silent minutes Skylar finally built up the courage to speak._

_"W-who are you?" she questioned stuttering slightly. The oldest of the four answered. "I am Sean Smith and these are my children," he pointed to each one as he spoke in a kind and gentle voice, "my son Edmund, my daughter Ivey and my other son Jayden and we all welcome you to our home. It has been so long since we have had visitors." The four smiled showing off their pearly whites and sharp canines. Kimi quickly put two and two together and tried to worn her friends before it was too late._

_"Guys run!" she shouted once she had gotten the others attention and they all ran as fast as they could toward their only exit. They didn't get more than a few feet, however, when they were all pulled to a halt by strong arms around there waist._

_"Going some where?" the sweetly sour voices of Edmund questioned in Skylar's ear as she struggled to get out of his vise-like grasp. Deafening strikes of lightning hit outside as the only light source was soon cut off leaving the three terrified girls in a blanket of darkness._

_"Remember…death is easy, living is hard…" Edmund's silky sweet voice was the last thing Sky heard before searing pain shot up her neck and earsplitting screams filled the cold night air…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Surprise, Surprise

"I can't believe our parents made us come here. Bartlesville, Oklahoma has to be the single most boring town ever created!" Evan continued to complain as he tossed his suitcases in the trunk of his yellow and black Dodge Charger.

"You haven't stopped complaining since our parents made the decision to send us here, so quit it. It's not going to change anything and at least they didn't ship us all to different places like they were going too" Chris said as he shut the trunk. They walked to their designated sides of the car, getting in.

"Chris's right, Evan. And maybe something exciting will happen here, you know, like in those old fantasy books we read as kids" I interjected as I poked my head out from the backseat. I was pretty excited to be here, there may not be a whole hell of a lot to do, but there was plenty of forest to explore and I couldn't wait to start. Evan just rolled his eyes at me through the rearview mirror.

"Sawyer, grow up, you know that stuff isn't real, but hopefully while we're here we'll at least find some decent chicks," Evan said. So being the smart ass I am, as well as for him dissing my dream of mythical creatures being real, I added "Why would we want to find little baby chickens?" This remark got a chuckle and high-five from Chris, but a death glare from Evan as he drove out of the airport parking lot.

About a half hour into the two hour drive to the house Chris and Evan began gossiping like school girls about what it was going to be like here, while I just stared out the darkly tinted windows at the passing greenery. I've always enjoyed the outdoors, ever since I was a little kid. My dad, mom and I would always go hiking with our German Shepherd, Duke. Evan on the other hand isn't very fond of outdoor activities unless its football, baseball or some other sport, and Chris, well…he doesn't mind it.

"These two years of high school are going to be hell." Evan muttered. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, all this stupid idiot does is complain. I pulled out my customized neon orange iPod Touch. Putting in my orange headphones, _Riot _by Three Days Grace blasted out at me when I turned it on. So I restarted the song, turning it up as loud as I could handle. If I didn't do anything to block out Evan's complaining it would surely drive me farther to insanity than I already was. I rested my head against the window tiredly closing my eyes. I didn't really want to go to sleep, but between the two hour time change and the fact that airplane flights always make me tired, it's hard to avoid.

After a slow and loud, since Evan kept yelling at me to keep me from falling asleep, hour and a half later we finally made it to our home for the next two years. It was a two-story house painted light grey with white trim. It had a two-car garage, a huge front yard and a wrap-around porch.

Waiting for us in the driveway-surprising the hell out of us all-were three brand new Yamaha motorcycles: one was yellow and black, another was neon green and silver and the last one was neon orange. I got out of the car and set my stuff on the ground after sticking my iPod back in my bag.

"This may not be that bad after all" I stated, studying the orange motorcycle closely. Evan rolled his eyes grabbing my ear before dragging me away from my new bike toward the front door. I could tell by the look on his face that he was loving the new bike, but hating the idea of driving it around _here_.

"Ouch ouch ouch! Would you let go!" I shouted, Evan let go and unlocked the front door while I stood behind him rubbing my now sore ear. We walked in, dumped our coats in the hall closet and went off to explore the house.

The house had six rooms: a living room, a family room, a kitchen, a dining room, and five bathrooms. The living room was set up with a 60" flat screen television on one wall, three black leather couches, a glass coffee table, two glass end tables, and a pool table in the back. It was painted half white, half light green and had a dark hardwood floor. The family room was kept a plain white with black carpet, two large, white leather couches and a fireplace in the corner. The dining room was painted a vibrant red with grey granite floor tiles and a large dining room table that could seat up to ten people. The hardwood flooring from the living room continued into the hallways, as did the paint scheme with a few plaques and pictures on the walls. The extra room downstairs was left white with a mahogany desk and dresser set, a bed and black carpeting.

Upstairs, Evan's room was painted bright yellow with black pinstripes on every wall, while his bedsheets are yellow and black. Chris' room was painted neon green with silver paint splatters on two walls, his bedsheets are green and black. My room was next, the walls were painted neon orange with splatter on the front wall, stripes on the two side walls and my name graffiti style on the back wall, all done in black, my bedsheets being orange and black. All of our rooms included: a walk-in closet, a full bathroom, a cherry wood desk, and a black metal bed frame.

One of the extra rooms was made into a game room with a flat screen for video games including the Wii and Xbox, and there was pinball, air hockey, and Dance Dance Revolution which, by the way, Chris was bomb at. The white walls were striped with yellow, orange and green and there was two leather couches, one black one white, in the middle of the room with a glass coffee table in between them. The last room was like our own personal library with every book you could possibly want or need, and it was painted like the game room. Black carpet ran through the whole upstairs except for the black and white tiling in the bathrooms.

"Sawyer's right. Maybe this won't be so bad" said Chris, getting a Dr. Pepper out of the already stocked fridge and giving me a high-five once we settled down in the kitchen after exploring the house.

"Yeah, whatever" Evan mummbled, not wanting to admit that Chris and I are right, as he jacked the Dr. Pepper Chris just got out. Chris rolled his eyes grabbing a new one.

"I don't care if you guys come, but I'm taking my shiny new motorcycle and going to see what there is to do in this tiny town" I said stealing Chris' new soda, downing it in about two gulps.

"Well that shiny new motorcycle of yours won't be so shiny when you're done with it, and will you guys just get your own damn soda!" Chris yelled as he got yet another new soda. I glared slapping him upside the head, nobody insults my driving skills. Besides…I take very good care of my vehicles.

"You guys coming or not?" I asked opening the door in the kitchen that led to the garage.

"Sure, why not" the two boys agreed following me into the garage.

"No way!" I exclaimed quickly jumping the three small steps in front of the door, sprinting to the brand new orange and black Shelby Mustang just sitting there with my name on it. I looked over every possible detail my amazingly awesome new car had.

"No wonder your parents bought you the charger…" Chris' sentence trailed off as he looked over the green Dodge Viper that was parked next to my Mustang. We spent at least twenty minutes just looking over our new cars when Chris' pondering broke me out of my daydreams.

"Oh great, we have rules" Evan mumbled as I slipped over next to Chris. I looked down at the paper he was holding, sighing as soon as I saw 'Love, Your Parents' written down at the bottom of the page. There always had to be some kind of catch with them, we were never just given something nice unless it was a holiday or our birthday. Chris handed me the letter and I read it out loud for Evan to hear (I still wasn't quite sure if he could read).

"Dear boys,

We hope you like your presents! We just wanted to wish you luck in your last two years and remember that if you're having trouble ask Chris, that's why we let him go with you. Also, if you fail so much as one class your cars and motorcycles will be taken back. Trent and Blaire will personally come and take them…they already offered. Carl will come and check up on you tomorrow, Love you and call soon!

Love,

Your parents"

I cringed slightly at my parents names, if one of us had to be punished they were the ones that always did it. I mean, they weren't horribly cruel or anything, they were actually fun to hang out with and really goofy - it's kind of weird when you think about it. They just didn't take bullshit from us; they cared about us a lot and knew we could achieve great things. I set the letter down on the tool bench sighing.

"That's not fair" I whined going over to stroke my new car.

"Parents are never fair," Evan threw in rolling his eyes, "now get away from the car and let's go." He and Chris grabbed their helmets walking out of the garage and back into the house. I pouted and grabbed my helmet, following them into the house and out the front door to the motorcycles sitting in the driveway. We pulled out, racing off to go look around the town.

The three of us rode through the town taking in every detail, building and street sign that we passed. An hour and a half later I followed Chris and Evan into a McAlister's Deli parking lot. I got off my motorcycle looking at the guys.

"This place has more than I expected" I said, my surprise clearly shown on my face.

"Yeah, not to mention Tulsa isn't very far away" Evan added, all three of us were clearly surprised at how much there was to do around here. You had the mall, a movie theatre, the two-dollar movie theatre that played older movies, and a pretty good variety of food places-fast food and restaurants. Not to mention Tulsa was only about a half hour away.

I walked over to the McAlister's and looked back over at Evan and Chris.

"You guys coming or not?" I questioned standing by the entrance, impatiently tapping my foot. They shook their heads and laughed at me and my 'obsession' with food, before quickly joining me.

"That was good" I murmured patting my stomach as we walked out of McAlister's and towards our bikes.

"Ugh…we have school tomorrow guys," Evan groaned getting on his bike, "how long have we missed?" He looked over at Chris.

"Only the first week" Chris answered getting on his bike as well. I did one of those dramatic and unnecessary sighs girls like to do so much.

"School is tomorrow, not today, and I believe we still have…" I looked down at my watch, "a good four hours to kill before we have to worry. Besides Chris's mom already has everything ready for us. Our backpacks are filled and we're already registered. We just have to go to the office to get our schedules."

The conversation ended there and we all started our bikes, heading home. We loaded our motorcycles into the garage, locked up the house and than passed out on the couches while watching television once we settled in.

I woke up and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. The red numbers flashed 2:58 AM. I groaned and rolled over noticing, even though I was still half asleep, that Chris and Evan were no longer in the living room. I shrugged it off and yawned, quickly falling back to sleep not bothering to go up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**The Joys of School**

"Sawyer, get up!" Chris's voice woke me from my slumber as he shook my shoulders.

"No…" I mumbled into the pillow rolling over and trying to go back to sleep as he sighed in frustration.

"I have been trying to get you up for fifteen minutes now. Get your lazy ass up" Chris growled. I ignored him and snuggled deeper into the couch when I felt a tug at the blanket underneath me.

_**THUD**_

I moaned as I slowly got up from the floor grabbing my now pounding head.

"That's what you get for not getting up when I asked!" Chris called as he walked up the stairs, most likely to finish getting ready for school. I walked into the kitchen and took some Advil swearing that I'd get him back for that before walking up the stairs to get ready for our first day at Bartlesville High as well.

I walked into my room grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, quickly pulling them on before brushing my teeth and hair. I slid my watch on, grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs pulling my socks and shoes on, nearly falling flat on my face in the process I met the guys at Evan's Charger after closing and locking the door. I slid in the back seat and we headed for school.

We cruised into an open spot in the student parking lot and got out of the car. Chris went to get out, but quickly slammed the door shut as a red Dodge Challenger whipped into the parking spot next to us, a bright yellow Chevy Camero pulling into the spot next to the Challenger. I looked over at Chris as he got out glaring at the red car that nearly hit him. He walked over to us mumbling something about 'crazy, speeding teenage drivers' and I grinned.

"Hey, _you're_ one of those 'crazy, speeding teenage drivers', too" I said, my goofy grin never leaving my face, as he glared at me.

"Yeah, but _I've_ never almost hit someone" Chris huffed and I rolled my eyes laughing lightly. I looked back over and saw two guys and three girls walking…well gliding, in the direction of the school and another girl gliding in the opposite direction, that's when I felt my curiosity spike. I wasn't sure why, but it did. I shrugged it off, shouldered my backpack and followed Chris and Evan towards the office.

When we walked in I noticed that lone girl from the parking lot was here. The girl and the receptionist looked over as we approached the desk and I gasped lightly. She was _gorgeous_, I took in every possible detail. She had flowing waist length brown hair (a brunette, my favorite), a thin waist, slim, athletic legs, and slightly tanned skin, though she was still quite pale, but the most captivating feature of all was her stormy grey eyes. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black and white stripped skirt, a white tank top with a form fitting black sweater over it and simple black high heels. The mystery girl thanked the receptionist quietly and turned and walked towards the door. I shivered as the air grew cold when she walked by, but as soon as the chill came, it was gone.

"How may I help you?" the soft voice of the receptionist knocked me out of my trance.

"We're the transfer students from California" Evan replied adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. She smiled and handed us each a stack of papers, which we quickly switched so we had the right ones.

"That's your schedules, locker numbers and combinations, and here's a map of the school. My name is Mrs. Anderson; if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Have a good day" she said, before quickly going back to what she had been doing earlier. Evan and I walked out of the office comparing schedules while Chris walked behind us looking at his. I turned to ask Chris what his schedule was when a solid _BAM _was heard. I popped my head back in, Evan following soot, and immediately regretted it. Chris hadn't been paying attention and when the door closed behind us he ran into it, probably thinking one of us was holding it open for him. Laughing to the point of tears Evan and I leaned on each other for support before finally collapsing to the ground in a heap.

"Smooth move" Evan said helping a not so happy Chris up once he controlled his laughter.

"Well if one of you idiots would have kept the door open…" Chris shot back as he picked up his stuff and rubbed his forehead.

"You should have been paying attention" I threw in getting off the floor, still laughing slightly. He glared back and walked out of the office, Evan and I following closely behind, grinning like morons.

"OK, so do any of you know where to go?" Evan asked as he looked down at the map of the school than around at all the classrooms.

"Nope" I answered looking around as well. We walked around just about the whole school, passing building after building. None of us really had a good sense of direction…

"Here it is" Chris called as he walked to the door of our first class, math. I groaned as we walked in and took three seats near the back of the class.

"Why does math have to be our first class? It's way too early for so much work." I complained setting my head on my desk, yawning. Chris rolled his eyes from his desk next to mine.

"I completely agree" the girl sitting in front of Chris spun around in her chair to look at me as she said this.

"Finally, **someone **agrees with me!" I exclaimed as I looked at the girl, she laughed.

"I'm Clara" she said extending her hand out.

"Sawyer," I replied as I shook her hand, "behind you is Chris and across from you is Evan."

"It's nice to meet you" Clara said with a bright smile.

"You too" the three of us answered in unison.

"You got any friends in this class?" Evan questioned looking around the slightly crowded room. Her smile faltered only slightly, and her eyes filled with loneliness for a little more than a split second, but it was long enough for me to notice.

"Umm…I actually don't have a-any…I've always been considered an outcast at this school…" she stuttered quietly, looking down.

"Hmm…I always liked the outcasts" I said, my goofy grin appearing on my face once again as her head shot up, a shocked expression on her face. She looked at me and smiled brightly tackling me in a hug, nearly knocking me out of my chair as she repeated 'Thank you' over and over again. I laughed and hugged her back.

"No need to thank me. The guys and I are all for making friends" I smiled again as Clara literally sat there bouncing in her seat obviously glad to finally have friends.

We all took turns asking Clara questions about herself which she answered excitedly when a sudden chill ran through the air as two girls walked by. One had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes while the other had black hair and light green eyes. They were both gorgeous with their tan yet pale skin and perfect features, just like the girl from the office. The only difference was these two girls didn't captivate me like the other girl did. They glided swiftly across the classroom to two desks on the other side of the room.

"Who are they?" Chris asked clearly captivated by the blonde girl.

"That's Kami and Victoria. They're two of the six Smith siblings" Clara replied looking over in their direction.

"Six?" I questioned looking away from the two girls and back at Clara, an eyebrow raised. She nodded.

"There's Kami and Victoria, than there's Ivey and Jayden who are twins and Trenton and Skylar. They're all in our grade, except Skylar, she graduated early," Clara explained, "Their father is Sean Smith, but from what I've heard he's actually their uncle or something and he owns a restaurant in town." Before we could ask any more questions our Pre-Calc. teacher, Mr. Veer, walked in and the now full class went silent.

As we took notes my mind started to wonder to Skylar Smith. Was that the girl I saw in the office? What does she do since she already graduated? Why does she live with her uncle? Why does- _**Briiiing.**_

My pondering was cut off by the bell signaling the end of class. I cautiously looked down at my notebook and sighed in relief when I saw the page full of notes, thankful that I had still copied them even though I hadn't been paying attention. I quickly packed up my stuff and caught up with Evan and Chris so we could go to our next class, history. Clara showed us the way to Miss. Kin's U.S. History class, which she was in as well and when we walked in we quickly took that last four seats in the back of the room.

While in history we picked up another friend; Oliver Turney, the class clown. All through class we were constantly being yelled at by the teacher because something Oliver said made us crack up. We were all studious and took notes even though we were talking through the whole class period. By the time history was over my sides were aching painfully from all the laughing I did and I swear my smile was now permanently etched onto my face.

Oliver walked us to gym while Clara waved goodbye and ran off to go to art. The period passed by quickly seeing as we didn't have to change and we just sat on the bleachers goofing off. We didn't pay any attention to Mr. Steiner who was explaining the simple game off baseball. I mean, come on, who doesn't know how to play baseball? It's Americas favorite pass time for goodness sake.

After gym Oliver went his own way heading off to drama while Clara joined us once again, leading us to english.

"So how did you guys end up in Bartlesville?" asked Clara curiously as we walked to english.

"How about we wait 'til lunch to tell you our _exciting_ tale, because I'm pretty sure Oliver wants to know, too, and I don't feel like repeating myself" I offered holding open the door. She sighed, but nodded her head in agreement and walked in, Evan, Chris and I followed.

We once again found seats in the back of the class and chatted until the teacher, Mrs. Trent, walked in and started the lesson. We took notes…again, I'm starting to think that notes is all you do here at Bartlesville High and when you do, it's A LOT of them. Even with all the notes english went by quickly and soon the bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch.

The four of us entered the cafeteria and sat at an empty table near the middle of the room. Oliver soon plopped down in the seat next to Chris, setting his lunch tray on the table.

"Okay, so what's the deal with you three?" Oliver questioned motioning toward Chris, Evan and I with a French fry before popping it in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I mean, what are three rich, LA boys like you doing in a small town like this?" he clarified.

"It's quite simple actually," I replied pulling a bag of hot cheetos out of my backpack, "Evan and I got horrible grades in school and we started to slack off and go to parties more than study which in turn, made our grades drop even more, so our parents sent us here under the watchful eye of Sheriff Carl Williams to get our grades up. All the while smarty pants over here got straight A's and decided to come for the fun of it." I glared at Chris, but all he did was laugh.

"Hmm…interesting, anyway, do you guys have plans for this weekend?" Oliver asked shoveling the rest of his fries in his mouth and starting on his slice of pepperoni pizza.

"I don't know what they're doing, but I want to go hiking" I said chomping happily on my hot cheetos and taking out a can of Dr. Pepper. Evan groaned in distaste, obviously at the thought of hiking.

"You are such a girl!" I yelled slapping him upside the head. He replied, but I didn't hear what he said because my attention went to a table in the very back of the room with five people occupying it. Two of them were Kami and Victoria from math, I took the fair-haired twins as Ivey and Jayden and the last guy was obviously Trenton. I quickly looked away from the Smith table before anybody could realize I had been staring.

The bell rang, so we got up and threw our trash away before splitting up, Oliver went to math, Clara went to gym and Chris, Evan and I walked to Chemistry, our last class of the day.

"Yes, our last class of the day!" I yelled as we walked into the classroom. Chris shook his head and Evan rolled his eyes at my excitement. We looked around for seats and saw only one completely empty table and an empty seat behind it next to Trenton Smith. I looked at the other two quickly before taking off towards the empty table, but Evan grabbed my shirt while Chris ran a head of us. Evan pushed me behind him and took off toward the table as well. I huffed and sat down in the seat behind Evan, but not before smacking them on the side of the head.

I looked over as the door opened and in walked the three new guys.

"Yes, the last class off the day!" the one I found out to be Sawyer shouted obviously excited that school was coming to an end soon. I sighed, the other two new guys-Chris and Evan, I believe- were all Kami and Vick would talk about at lunch today. I don't know why they found them so fascinating they're just like the rest of the humans at this school. I sighed again and then glared at the lab table '_**I've been hanging around Sky to much, she gave me her stupid sighing habit**__' _I thought suppressing the erg to sigh yet again. I heard Sawyer sit down next to me, obviously having lost the race to the empty table in front of mine.

"Hey, I'm Sawyer" I heard him say from next to me. I looked over and was immediately greeted by a huge grin. I nodded my head in his direction offering my hello.

"Trenton" was the only thing that left my mouth before I turned back to the front of the class.

Shortly after Trenton and my brief introduction, Mr. Necessary walked in and class started.

'_**Why is this class going so slow?**_' I thought as I randomly doodled on a blank page in my notebook, the class was only half over and we had already learned this stuff in California. I glared over at the clock, cursing it for going so damn slow. Finally after a half hour of Mr. Necessary droning on and me flicking Evan on the ear, the final bell of the day rang. As soon as the ringing ended Evan turned around and punched my right forearm, hard. I rubbed my arm and fake sniffled as the three of us walked out of class and towards the parking lot, Evan wearing a triumphant grin on his face.

When we got to the parking lot I saw Clara getting into an old, beat-up Toyota and Oliver climbing into an old blue Ford truck. The Smith's cars were no longer parked next to Evan's Charger and were nowhere in site.

Evan opened the trunk and we tossed our backpacks in and shut it when a loud screeching sound rang through the air. We turned around and all I had time to register was the fact that a truck was speeding out of control and coming right at us before I was slammed against the Charger and no longer able to move. My head hit the back windshield so hard the glass spider webbed and it felt as if my skull was crumbling to pieces with the force of the blow. I could hear people all around me screaming, panicking and yelling for someone to call 9-1-1 as the world faded in and out. About a minute later the searing pain had disappeared and the world of unconsciousness claimed me…


End file.
